


Kill the Heat

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Anal Sex, Fingering, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, OT5, Rape, Smut, blowjob, bottom!Louis, dubcon, noncon, omega - Freeform, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes into heat in the middle of the street, because his mate wasn't taking proper care of the omega. The boys find him and give him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: uhh hi so this is weird but i really need an os where louis is an omega and harry/whoever you want is his mate but then louis goes into heat while grocery shopping and he doesnt call his mate but instead a group of alphas find him and they drag him in an empty alley and louis tries to resist at first but then his heat becomes too intense and he begs the alphas for their knot and long story short they ~rape~ him and knot him and louis goes back with them to their flat for the rest of his heat -and maybe gets him pregnant it’s up to you but what i just really want is slutty!louis cheating on his mate for knots. this was a bit long im sorry oh also it’d be a+ if u make it really graphic thaanks
> 
> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4508343
> 
> All of this was shit and I was so embarrassed that I haven't reread it. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I'm sorry for the shitty ending, I got bored.  
> Have fun reading, I guess  
> Love you,  
> -Ž.x

»Baby, there's literally nothing in the fridge,« a voice yelled from the kitchen and Louis sighed loudly, banging his head against the soft material of the couch. He took a deep breath, to stop himself from being annoyed, before he calmly replied. 

“I would go to the shop, but you know that my heat is too close,” he said and heard a deep groan coming from the kitchen. 

“But I’m hungry,” Stan said and came into the living room with a pout on his lips. Louis rolled his eyes. His mate was supposed to be taking care of him, not using him for stuff like food and of course sex. Louis, however, didn’t want to argue once again, because they’ve been fighting for the past few days and the boy has had it enough, so he stood up and without another word, walked into the hall, where he quickly put on his shoes and dressed. He ignored Stan yelling ‘thank you’ and grabbed his phone and wallet, before leaving. He’s been feeling moody all day and he was also sweating a bit more than usually and he knew that it was stupid leaving the house, but it’s not his fault that his mate was being simply irresponsible.  
Louis was quickly walking towards the store. It wasn’t that far, but every step seemed like a fucking mile to him. He found his phone in his pocket and the earphones in the other one. He plugged them into his ears and found one of the playlists he liked most on his phone. Then the walk seemed easier.

He came to the store what was like hours later, but was really just 10 minutes. He went to the frozen food section and picked up some chicken nuggets and pizzas, before he quickly walked to the cash-register. He stood in line, slightly bobbing his head with the beats of the music, trying to focus on anything else than the heat that was coiling in his stomach. His hands were shaking slightly and he started panicking, because this was happening way too quickly and he was in the middle of the grocery shop. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then he could fucking finally pay, quickly grabbing the groceries, before leaving the shop. He felt droplets of sweat rolling down his neck and he couldn’t even remember when he started sweating this much. His shirt was sticking to his body and he felt way too hot in the jacket he’s put on. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard himself cursing loudly. 

He took another deep breath to try calming down, but it was a bit mistake. Different smells hit him, but he could only smell the alphas, that walked around the town in the rainy weather. The smell almost made him fall to his knees, but he gritted his teeth in breathed in through his mouth, before slowly making his way back home. He remembered the phone in his pocket and pulled it out, trying to find Stan’s number in the contacts. He dialled it and pressed the phone to his ear. He leaned against the wall of the house he was walking past, trying to ignore everything else around him.

“Yes, baby?”

“Stan, I need you to come pick me up... I have to...” Louis stopped when he felt another wave of heat hitting him and he groaned, his head falling back against the wall. 

“Okay. I’m coming, love,” Stan said, but Louis barely heard him over the thumping of his heart and a flow of blood running through his head. He dropped the bag with the groceries and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the cold tile floor. He knew that people would look at him strangely, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He felt his hair sticking to his face, his palms were completely soaked with sweat and the phone slid from his hand, falling to the floor. Louis watched how the screen cracked and he felt tears springing into his eyes. His whole body tensed and he whined quietly, when he felt slick leaking from his hole. His thighs and ass cheeks clenched in discomfort and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment that this was happening to him on the street.  
When his eyes opened again there was someone standing right in front of him and he whimpered, half shocked and half frightened. A big hand wrapped around his upper arm and pulled him up and Louis found himself facing a face framed with curly hair and green eyes looking at him intently. He groaned quietly at the strong alpha scent and before he could react, possibly by running away, the man grabbed him around the waist tightly and pressed his nose into Louis’ neck. The smaller man felt horrible, knowing that the alpha can easily smell how desperate he was and knowing that he won’t be getting any made him weak in his knees, but he wasn’t about to get unfaithful to his mostly wonderful husband. Right as he found enough willpower to wiggle out of the alpha’s tight hold, there was another hand on him and he whined at the smells around him, his body tensing up in need. His knees buckled, but somebody caught him under the knees, lifting him up and he immediately curled into the person’s chest. He lost sense of his surroundings but he could feel that the person was carrying him somewhere. Incoherent sounds were leaving his mouth and he could only hope that he wasn’t saying anything stupid.

He was suddenly roughly tossed on the cold hard floor and he was pretty sure that he groaned at the impact, or maybe it was because his underwear was already completely soaked through with the slick that was steadily leaking out of his asshole. Fingers were pulling at his black jeans and Louis forced himself to open his eyes, that he didn’t really remember closing, and found himself staring up at four tall figures. He instinctively spread his legs, his lips mouthing the words that he didn’t recognize, but he was pretty sure that he was close to begging. In the back of his mind there was tugging telling him that he should be trying to get away from them, back to his mate, but it was completely overpowered by the need to get something in him. Someone pushed up the grey shirt he was wearing so his stomach was exposed to the chilly air, while another person fumbled to get the jacket off him.

Louis almost sighed with relief once the jacket was finally off and tried to make out the faces of the four men surrounding him. He recognized the one with curly hair, but he had no more time for thinking, because one of them were touching his nipples and his body tensed again, the need in him instantly spreading. He whined and arched into the touch, despite his mind screaming at him. He just simply couldn’t control his body. They were all quiet, all that could be heard were the distant sound of the cars bypassing, and his harsh breathing. 

He wanted them to speak, he realized. He wanted those four men to tell him what to do. He wanted them dominating him, pushing him to his core, hurting him and the after they’re done, he wanted them to put him back together. 

True alphas always knew what the omega needed, without even having to hear it. Suddenly there was a pair of lips pressing against his ear and he panted loudly as the person licked the shell. 

“Do you want us?” the man whispered quietly. Louis desperately started shaking his head even though they all knew that he was lying, but always trying to stay faithful. The person’s dark laughter echoed in his ears while the man tightly gripped his sensitive nipples, painfully twisting them and making Louis wail in pleasure. 

“Alright, guys, let’s take care of him,” another one spoke and Louis looked up at him. He had bright blue eyes and dyed blond hair and was drop-dead gorgeous. Louis forced himself to stay quiet, but his lips still mouthed the word please. The man with raven hair came standing beside his head and then he dropped to his knees, stroking Louis face with the pads of his fingers gently and Louis almost forgot where he was and what exactly was happening. 

“Hey, love. What’s your name?” the man asked him, but Louis could only blink up at him, surprised by the strength of the self-control these man had. Every alpha he knew would have jumped him by now. He got lost in his thoughts, but then the man’s hand moved from his cheeks to his throat, wrapping tightly around it and slightly cutting off Louis’ oxygen supply. 

“What is your name?” the man asked again. Louis whimpered loudly, his body arching against and his lips parted with gasps that were leaving him.

“Louis,” he mumbled and sighed, half in relief, half in disappointed, after the man’s hand released his throat. 

“What a wonderful name you’ve got there, darling. I’m Zayn,” the man mumbled. Louis only nodded and looked at the curly-haired boy that was now trying to unbutton Louis’ tight jeans and pull them off. Louis’ small hand tightly gripped his jeans, preventing the man from pulling them off. Louis wanted it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was supposed to be fighting harder. Zayn chuckled at that.

“Why won’t you let Harry undress you, hm?” Louis looked up, finding Zayn’s dark eyes. However, he didn’t get the chance to reply, the blond one clasped his hand around Louis’ tiny wrist and easily removed his hand. The man, apparently named Harry pulled down his legs and gently slipped them off Louis tiny ankles. Immediately after his legs were bare, a hand pressed against his ass, feeling out the soaked underwear, he was wearing. Harry grunted and Louis’ cheeks turned red at the humiliation. Another guy, who spent the past few moments just standing there, inhaled sharply and made a few steps forward until he was standing beside him. He kneeled down and teasingly ran his hand down Louis’ exposed stomach.

“Wanna know his name?” Harry murmured, motioning towards the man, who was currently lightly playing with the smaller boy’s nipples, making him squeeze his eyes shut and body tense. “So you’ll be able to scream it later?”Harry continued. The man was still lightly petting Louis’ ass and the boy didn’t know how much longer he could stand the teasing. He remembered that he was supposed to answer then and he quickly helplessly nodded. Harry and the other man both chuckled at that and he almost wanted to cry, because fingers were still running over his nipples and petting his arse.

“I’m Liam, baby,” the man murmured. “And the blondie over there is Niall.” Niall’s blue eyes locked with Louis’ for a second, before Zayn pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head and the only piece of clothing left on him were his boxers, but Louis had a feeling they wouldn’t stay there for long. He was right. Niall wordlessly kneeled down beside him and pulled the boxers of Louis’ body. The poor boy immediately squeezed his thighs together, suddenly feeling way too exposed. Another dark chuckle filled the air and a pair of warm hands slid in between his thighs and firmly pushed his legs apart. Louis felt another wave of heat deep in his tummy and he groaned, asshole clenching around the thin air, which had the four men around him licking their lips. 

“So beautiful,” Harry mumbled. He ran the pad of his finger from the tip of Louis’ hard cock, down his balls and through the wetness around the boy’s hole. Tears pooled in Louis’ eyes because of the constant teasing, but luckily for him, Zayn also had no patience. The dark haired boy slapped Harry’s hand away and roughly pressed three of his fingers into Louis. The boy’s back arched at that and he mewled, grabbing the closest thing to him, which just happened to be Liam’s hand. 

“He’s so wet, I could probably shove my whole fist inside of him and I bet he’d love it,” he spoke in wonder, making Louis tighten around his fingers.

“Please,” Louis murmured. Niall, however, didn’t seem to like Louis speaking and he slapped Louis’ ass so hard that the boy cried out loudly, half in pain and half in intense pleasure that was making his body wiggle for more. 

“Actually, I don’t think it would be fair that we’d fuck him when he’s already loose, so keep you fantasies for later,” Liam spoke, making Zayn smirk. Louis mewled quietly when the man pressed his  
fingers straight into his prostate and rubbed so hard over it that Louis saw stars.

“I’m going to come,” he seethed through greeted teeth. Zayn shrugged his shoulders and with one more thrust to Louis’ sensitive prostate, the boy almost screamed, trashed against the floor as his prick twitched, spurting out ropes and ropes of white fluid, covering his tummy and chest. Zayn stared at him through hooded eyes and Louis slowly licked his lips. He felt lighter now, almost like a bit of the weight was lifted off his shoulders. The climax took off the edge, but he knew he would never be satisfied without an alpha knotting him. He didn’t need to worry about it though. 

“All righty, then. Liam, want the honours of doing it first?” Zayn asked his friend, while still lazily moving the fingers around in Louis’ wet hole. Liam nodded, pulling his wrist out of Louis’ tight grip. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulled the zipper down, before he pulled out his already hard prick. Louis forced himself to open his eyes and his mouth basically dropped open when he saw Liam’s dick.  
He pursed his lips to stop himself from begging, because Niall spanked him for speaking and he just really wanted to be good for those four men. His vision was whitening around the edges once again and he moaned, when he felt slick leaking out of his hole, that was begging to have something inside after Zayn so rudely denied him the pleasure. With each second he spent without the knot in him was making him go more hot and needier. Despite the angry handprint on his ass, Louis was ready to start begging a few seconds later when Liam was still just wiggling his dick around, instead of actually putting it into his ass, but just a few moments later, Niall’s hand wrapped around his waist and he turned him around, so he was on all fours. Someone knocked his knees apart and pressed down on his back so he was arched, with his ass in the air. 

“He’s a bitch,” someone spoke. It could be Harry, but Louis wasn’t sure. “Fuck him like one.” Louis wanted to give a sassy response, but before he could even open his mouth a cock pressed into his hole with one smooth thrust and he could cry with relief. 

“Yes,” he whimpered, pushing his ass back and grinding his ass against Liam’s hips. Another slap came, making Louis’ hole tighten and Liam grunt. 

“How’s his ass, mate?” a voice, probably Zayn’s asked. 

“Fucking amazing,” Liam replied and clasped his fingers around Louis’ hips, nails digging into the soft skin. 

“I bet,” another voice almost whispered. Someone came standing in front of him and pushed his hand into Louis’ hair, gripping it tightly and wrenching the boy’s head up. Harry looked into Louis’ unfocused eyes and he smiled at how wrecked Louis already was and chuckled just at the thought at how destroyed he’s going to be after they’re done with him. 

“Wanna suck me, love?” he asked quietly. Louis wanted to reply him, but his throat felt like there was a cotton ball in there and he only managed a shaky nod of his head. Harry smirked at that and released Louis’ hair for a second, just long enough that he quickly unbuckled the belt he was wearing, quickly undoing the button and the zipper of his tight black jeans. Louis’ mouth watered once his eyes landed on the obscene bulge in Harry’s boxers. He was pushed forward with the next rough thrust and his nose just barely brushed against the curly haired boy’s erection. Louis tried reaching up with his hands, tried to touch the treasure in front of him, but he lost the balance and would have face planted, if Harry didn’t grip his hair and kept him up. He used his other hand to pull his prick out of the underwear he was wearing and Louis could cry at how beautiful his cock was. It was long and thick, like most alpha cocks, but he was probably a bit on the larger side. Louis shook his head at his thoughts, before a whine left him, as Liam practically assaulted his prostate by fucking him so hard. 

Harry slapped him in response, and immediately after Louis opened his lips in a gasp, he shoved his cock in between Louis’ lips, groaning at the warm, wet feeling. Louis’ eyes closed in bliss, skilfully using his mouth to please. He hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue into the slit, hearing the man above him suck in a sharp breath. He felt a strange calming sensation at that. He was good. 

Harry’s big hand tangled into the soft locks of Louis’ caramel hair and he slowly but firmly pushed Louis’ head down until the boy was choking on his dick and clenching his ass around Liam in arousal. 

“Fucking hell, he was born to be fucked,” Liam groaned and brought both of his palms down on Louis’ ass cheeks, making the boy moan around the cock in his mouth. Harry was gently stroking his hair, while Louis just simply let himself be fucked. To have his ass and mouth fucked at the same time has always been one of his fantasies, but Stan only had one dick. 

The boy pushed his back greedily, receiving another slap from Liam, which made him instantly still his hips. 

“Please,” he managed, begging for the knot. Liam seemingly agreed, but that Zayn’s icy cold voice cut in. 

“Liam, don’t knot him,” he said. Louis’ choked at that and tried to pull off Harry’s dick, but the alpha’s hand that was still resting in his hair just pushed his head back down firmly until Louis’ lips met the base of his prick. Louis started making awful choking noises, but then he felt Liam’s dick twitching at that and okay, if that was hot to the man fucking him, Louis would be ready to choke to death just to please him. That was maybe a bit frightening, but to Louis, it was only natural. 

“I won’t mate, don’t worry. Want two of us knotting him at the same time,” Liam growled. He was completely out of breath and desperately panting, which was the only sound, except the slapping of skin. Louis’ back curled and his arms starting shaking because of the weight he had put on them. Harry sensed his discomfort and pulled away, making Louis take in a huge gulp of air, closing his eyes in bliss at having his lungs filled with oxygen again. In the next moment his arms gave out and he pressed the side of his face to the cold tiles, closing his eyes, while his body writhed in pleasure. He didn’t even know if taking two knots at the same time was possible, but just the thought gave him chills and had more slick leaking out of him beside Liam’s cock. 

The boy felt his stomach tightening and he once again tried grinding his ass against Liam’s cock, but the grip on his hips tightened to the point where they were all surprised that the bones didn’t shatter. 

“Think I’m close again,” he mumbled quietly, his throat feeling dry and tight. Tears started pooling in his eyes because of the intensity of his senses and before he could even rasp another word out, his asshole clenched again and he cried out as the feeling of climax washed over him. His cock twitched and small droplets of semen dribbled out of the slit, sliding down the length of him. 

“Fuck, baby, so fucking good,” Liam groaned and slapped the boy underneath once more, just for the sake of it. He thrust his hips two more times, before the boy he was fucking lost his balance and fell onto his side, sucking in air. Niall grimaced at that and kneeled down just beside the boy and turned him on his back, before gently running his fingers down the boy’s stomach until he reached his prick that was despite already coming twice still standing hard and proud, swollen and flushed. Niall smirked, before he leaned down and teasingly licked the tip, making Louis sob quietly. 

Harry quickly walked around their omega, and nestled himself in between the boy’s spread legs. He gave Louis a dimpled smile, before pressing three of his fingers into Louis’ hole. The omega mewled and tried closing his legs, but with the way Harry had him, that was nearly impossible. He let Harry fuck his fingers inside quick, hard and rough. Louis was making loud noises despite his throat hurting, as Harry mercilessly stroked over his prostate, in a similar way than Zayn before. 

He was getting closer and closer to that peak, but just before he could come Harry pulled his fingers out, making the boy whine. Harry laughed darkly and spat at him, his saliva mixing with Louis’ come and then pooling in his belly button. 

“Do you think you will come if I slap your cock, darling?” Harry asked. Louis hiccupped in response, barely stopping the tears from falling, but then Harry grabbed his balls and squeezed them tight, making the boy wail and shook his head. 

“No... No, please, Harry, I’m too sensitive,” he started babbling through his tears and Harry smiled, releasing his balls and making Louis sigh in relief. He grabbed Louis thighs tightly and pushed his cock inside of Louis’ opened hole right up to the hilt and watched in amazement as Louis writhed and trashed, his cock jumping like a cock in his arse was the best feeling in the world. 

The curly-haired lad moved his hips in a punishing pace, pushing the omega closer to the edge quickly. Louis arched his back and tightly wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, not wanting that cock to ever leave his ass.

“Niall, fuck his mouth, will you?” Harry asked, although it sounded more like an order. Niall nodded and scrambled to get to Louis’ head. He unbuttoned his jeans, but let Louis do the work of pulling down the zipper and getting his junk out. He was hard and dripping and Louis found himself licking his lips. His mouth parted and Niall shoved his cock inside, effectively cutting off the sound Louis was making. 

The alphas worked like a group, they didn’t need to talk to understand each other and understand what they wanted, they just simply took it, but the others always agreed to it. Nobody complained when Zayn leaned down and started kissing the top of Louis’ cock, just enough to get him to cry a bit. 

Tears eventually left Louis’ eyes, sliding down his cheeks, accomplished by the gagging sounds when Niall forced his dick deep enough that Louis couldn’t take it anymore. His body tensed, trying to fight his orgasm, because he knew it was going to hurt a bit, but that didn’t really help. Harry was delivering rough thrusts right into his prostate, making him squeeze his ass muscles and also making his cock twitch every time Harry’s hips pressed to his ass. 

Right as he was about to fall over the edge, Harry pulled out and Louis wanted to snap his neck, but before he could even open his eyes that he didn’t remember closing, Harry brought his hand down against Louis’ cock and balls in a slap that made all of them cringe. They watched as Louis screamed, his voice echoing in the empty street, and ropes of white fluid shooting out of his cock.

There was more come than before and Harry gave him a kiss on the thigh as a reward. 

“You’re so good for us, love, aren’t you?” he asked, petting him gently. They gave him ten seconds in total, before Zayn grabbed the boy by the waist and hoisted him up on top of him. He pushed his cock inside without a word being sad. Louis, however, whimpered loudly and sank his fingernails into Zayn’s shoulder as the man forced his ass down.

“Do you feel like joining, Niall?” Zayn asked while tightly holding Louis’ hips in his hands to stop him from moving. Niall smirked and stepped closer to the couple. 

“You didn’t have to ask,” he replied. Zayn chuckled in response and wrapped his arms around Louis waist and laying them both down, until Zayn was lying on the ground with Louis resting on top of him, face buried in the raven-haired man’s neck, the scent of cigarettes calming him. Zayn’s cock was deep enough that Louis felt it in his stomach and he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle two of those pricks, but he didn’t want to say no and wouldn’t dare to anyway. He felt Niall trace his fingers around his stretched hole, before he pressed one in alongside, making Zayn as well as himself groan.

“How is it even possible that he’s that wet?” Niall murmured, almost in wonder as he brought some of Louis’ slick up to himself and licked it off his finger.

“Looks like that one hasn’t had a satisfying shag in a long time,” Harry breathlessly chuckled. Niall shook his head in amusement before he moved closer to the two figures on the floor, tightly grabbing Louis’ thighs and pushed them further apart. He nudged the tip of himself against Louis’ puffy hole. More wetness leaked out and Niall groaned when he, in one attempt, slid inside and fit snugly beside his friend’s cock. 

Louis let out a drawn out moan, clawing at Zayn’s hands with his nails. His whole body tensed, as if another orgasm was approaching him. Harry looked at the trio on the floor and bit his lip at how wonderful they looked together. He made a full circle around them, before he wrapped a hand around his prick, feeling at where the base of it had already slightly expanded. He pulled his hand away immediately after though and instead occupied himself by kneeling down beside them and pushing his hand in between Zayn’s and Louis’ abdomen, gripping at Louis’ cock that was somehow still hard.  
Louis cried out and tried to push Harry’s hand away, but then Zayn grabbed both of his wrists tightly. Louis then tried to move his hips, but instead of getting away from Harry’s hand like he wanted to, he just fucked himself deeper onto the cocks impaling him and he sharply cried out when he felt one of them hit his prostate, which made his dick twitch in Harry’s hold weakly. The curly haired man’s hand started feeling out his stomach and his eyebrows shot up when he felt Louis’ tummy bulge out every time he dropped his ass back on Niall and Zayn. 

“You’re so fucking tiny, your body can’t even take it,” he said, chuckling to himself. Louis’ head dropped to Zayn’s chest, his fingernails digging into his own palms and small mewls leaving his mouth in between harsh pants. 

Niall brought his hands up and grasped Louis’ already bruised hips in his hold and started moving his hips, hard and rough, punching more noises out of the small man lying beneath him. 

“Look at that, how good you are at taking cock, aren’t you?” he wondered and quickly slapped Louis’ ass, imprinting another handprint on the soft tanned skin. Niall barely saw the nod of Louis’ head, but he was sure it was there. 

“Liam, don’t just stand there like a fucking god. Get your ass here and fuck his mouth,” Harry ordered, before his hand found Louis’ prick again. He pressed the tip of his finger to the slit with a small smirk on his face, making Louis buck his hips and cry. He was sobbing at this point, his hips moving slightly, although he didn’t know if he wanted more or if he wanted to get away at that point. 

“Go on, come for us one more time,” Harry quietly said, running his other hand, the one that wasn’t occupied with playing with Louis’ cock, down Louis’ back, until he, too, slapped Louis ass. The boy screamed, his body tensing to the point of cramping, his tight ass squeezing even tighter around Niall’s and Zayn’s pricks and his hips buckled a few times, before he relaxed back on Zayn’s chest, lying completely limp against him. Liam stepped forward and pushed his cock right in between Louis’ parted lips and pressed himself deep enough that the boy choked and spluttered. He pulled off and cleared his throat.

“Please,” was the only thing he managed to whisper, before Liam pulled his head back onto his cock, making him choke again.

“Knot him,” Harry simply commanded. “Let’s see if he can takes two knots.” Niall’s nails dug into Louis’ skin as his thrusts became even harder and faster, while Louis just limply lied on top of Zayn, crying softly. Harry was still gently running his hand down Louis’ spine, closely watching Louis’ reaction, as the base of Niall’s cock started forming a knot, stretching Louis’ rim even wider. The boy sobbed around Liam’s dick and in the next moment he pulled off and screamed as Niall’s knot popped. Louis wiggled helplessly, his body shuddering in what, Harry was sure, was another orgasm. 

Niall’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, shivering with the feeling, releasing wave after wave of semen, until Louis felt his tummy swelling. His body shook at that and his ass seemed like it will rip apart. Zayn’s cock moved inside of him, and Louis realized that he has yet to knot. Panicked with the thought, he helplessly tried to wiggle away, not sure if his ass could handle another knot. Zayn just rolled his eyes, grasped Louis’ hips tightly and thrust his hips up a few times, before a deep groan and a loud cry filled the street. 

“Fucking hell,” Zayn groaned, his head tipped back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Harry stood up and kneeled down to look where Louis’ hole was stretched around the bases of Zayn’s and Niall’s pricks with the mix of come and slick leaking out like crazy. The flow of it dripped down Louis’ balls, some of it dripping to the floor and some of it travelling to Louis’ hard dick, before parting from his body.

“You look so good,” Harry commented and kneeled down, sticking a finger in between the two cocks that were already stretching Louis, to feel the knots there and his own dick twitched at the feeling.

“I can’t... Please... It’s too much,” Louis murmured, his voice was far away and his words barely comprehensive. It made all four men look at him. Harry just laughed, before he slapped Louis’ balls.

“We’ve just started, darling,” he murmured, before he rubbed his fingers over Louis’ wet perineum. “Come for us again, love, come on,” he cooed, his fingers just gently tracing over the sensitive area, teasing him. Zayn accidently thrust his hips forward, forcing his knot just slightly deeper and Louis wailed, his hole tightening to the point where the knots seemed even bigger and came again. 

Liam grabbed Louis’ hair, before the boy could even relax after the strong orgasm, and forced his cock back inside. The small man’s throat relaxed and he took the whole length, gagging softly once his nose pressed against Liam’s stomach. Liam looked down at the boy, at his red eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. His lips were red and swollen, from sucking cock or biting his lips, Liam didn’t know. Without another thought, he reached down and pinched Louis’ nose shut, completely cutting off his oxygen supply. The boy’s eyes widened for a split second, before je let them slip shut. He looked like he was close to passing out and Liam smirked, before he pushed Louis off his cock, so the blue eyed boy had the chance to get oxygen into his body. 

“Harry?” Liam asked.

“Hmm?” Harry quietly replied, while still staring at Louis’ arse in awe. 

“What would happen if I knotted his mouth,” Liam asked with a small smirk on his face. For just a moment he looked away from Louis, to Harry, to see his answer. 

“He would choke,” Harry simply said. Surprisingly enough, Louis didn’t find himself panicking at that. He could breathe through his nose, anyway. He pulled off Liam’s cock and find his dark brown eyes.

“Please,” he managed, before sucking him right back into his mouth. Zayn chuckled from underneath him.

“Look at the little slut,” he laughed. Louis moaned in response, closing his eyes in pleasure. The raven-haired boy grabbed Louis’ hips and gently pulled his cock out after the swelling of the knot had gone down enough and Harry quickly sprang to action, positioning the boy so that he was on his knees with Niall still behind him, while Zayn climbed from underneath him. That gave Liam easier access to Louis’ mouth and hopefully making the knot taking easier for Louis. 

“Fuck,” Zayn groaned. He was sitting right beside Louis and he brought a hand up to Louis’ stomach. “He’s stomach is full of our come, Niall.” His cock weakly twitched at that, before he looked at Niall, who held the blessed out expression on his face for a few more moments, before the feeling seemed to pass and he moved away from Louis with a barely audible groan. Immediately after Louis’ hole was empty, semen splashed to the floor and Louis whimpered around Liam’s cock in discomfort, but then Harry slapped his ass and he squeezed the muscles, although with his hole gaping that didn’t help much. 

“Baby, hold that come in,” Zayn murmured, running his hand over the swell of Louis’ ass. Louis whimpered again, his hips wiggling softly, but no matter, what he did, it didn’t stop the heavy flow of jizz that dripped out of his arse. 

“Here, let me help,” Harry offered and before Louis could question the statement, he was already pushing his hard cock inside, for the second time that day. Louis’ groan was muffled by the dick fucking his mouth and he could only push his ass back, begging for more. Harry sneaked his hand around and touched Louis’ prick that has gone slightly soft since the last climax, but he quickly started stroking it, despite Louis’ weak protests because of the oversensitivity. 

But right when Louis seemed like he truly started enjoying it, Harry stilled his hand, forcing Louis to back and forth onto his cock and into his fist, he chuckled darkly, before his lips latched on Louis’ throat for the first time that day and started sucking, until he felt the blood surface and only then pulling away, satisfied when he saw a big dark bruise on the skin, in the shape of his lips. 

Liam’s breathing quickened and Harry looked up, noticing that Liam wasn’t far from popping his knot. He wanted both of them to knot at the same time, to give more pleasure to Louis. With this on his mind, his dug his fingers into the skin, smiling when Louis mewled in pain, before he quickened his thrusts until the sounds of skin slapping skin completely overpowered the sounds of Liam’s grunts or Louis gagging. 

“Fucking love the omegas' cunts,” Harry growled into Louis’ ear. “Always adjusting to my cock.” Louis weakly squeezed his muscles around him in response. Harry found Louis hands on Liam’s thighs and without another thought he grabbed them and forced them around to Louis’ back, where he held both of Louis’ tiny wrists in one of his hand.

“Gonna come one more time before we knot, right?” he asked, tightening his hold on the omega’s prick, until more fresh tears were running down Louis’ cheeks, but the boy tried his best to nod his head. “Of course you are,” Harry cooed. “You’re a good little boy.”

Louis’ hips moved on their own, his eyes squeezed shut and his throat vibrating with moans of pleasure, bringing pleasure to Liam. The brown eyed alpha threaded a hand through Louis’ hair, steadying his head while thrusting his hips forward, fucking the boy’s mouth, moaning every time he felt Louis’ throat constricting around the head of his cock. 

The omega’s small body shuddered when his release hit him and he accidently gagged when he lsot control over his throat. His hips erratically snapped forward, towards Harry’s hand, a few times, as he came completely dry, his prick just twitching weakly. Harry smiled at that and released Louis’ dick when Zayn decided to clean off the semen from previous orgasms and he excitedly licked off come from Louis’ stomach and chest and afterwards the tip of his cock, making the omega cry out and fight Harry’s hold against his hands. 

Harry growled under his breath when he felt his knot expanding and Louis whimpered when his hole was once again stretched. Liam gripped Louis’ hair tighter and with one last thrusts he forced his knot past Louis’ lips, shoving himself all the way in until the boy choked again and making himself and the two boys that currently weren’t occupied stare at Louis’ bulging cheeks in wonder. The omega choked, desperately trying to pull away, but Liam’s grip on his hair and the knot didn’t let him. He could only swallow the jizz down, while tears ran down his cheeks at the abuse on the back of his throat. He breathed in through his nose, gagging himself again in the process and Harry found it so hot that he came in the next moment, his knot popping, locking himself with the omega as waves of come flowed into the wrecked omega. He sighed in pleasure and slapped Louis’ ass again, just for the sake of watching it jiggle. 

When Zayn finally tore his gaze away from Louis’ face, his fingers found Louis’ hard nipples and without the second thought, he grabbed them and twisted them, roughly playing with the small buds until they were red and puffy and Louis was squirming around. With Harry’s cock still in him and the knot rubbing against him in all the right places, he, despite the pain, came again a few seconds later, with a pathetic sound leaving his throat. 

“There,” Niall chuckled, “I think we’ve destroyed you.” Harry breathlessly laughed, snapping his hips forward one more time, just because, listening to Louis’ drawn out whine around Liam’s cock. The boys smirked, before giving all of their attention to the omega in front of them, pampering him with kisses and gently touches, until Liam’s knot went down enough so he could pull out. Louis lost his balance and fell down to his forearms, come dripping down his lips. 

“Good?” he asked, his voice completely and utterly wrecked, looking up to find all four alphas staring at him with pride in their eyes. Harry, who was still locked with him, was the first to wrap his arms  
around the omega and the other three soon followed, embracing the boy in a hug that they never wanted to end. 

Only after Harry pulled out and tugged a dark butt plug from somewhere, pushing it into Louis’ arse to stop their semen from dripping out, maybe even in hopes of getting him pregnant, Louis seemed to realize what has just happened. Despite tiredness that took over his body, his eyes comically widened and he started panicking at the thought that he has just cheated on his mate and that the said person was probably looking for him at the same moment. He tried to climb out of the intimate hug, but the men held him, until he gave up his panicking and slumped against Zayn, who caught him in his arms. 

“He couldn’t take care of you like we do,” he murmured, kissing his path up Louis’ neck, making the omega’s eyes flutter shut at the gently touches. Harry took his jacket from the floor and wrapped it around Louis’ small frame. The alphas quickly got dressed, before Liam lifted the now almost sleeping boy into his arms. 

“Let’s take him home, shall we?” he asked, before they quickly made their way towards Harry’s home that was the closest. 

They let the boy sleep after they came home and put him into Harry’s bed, while they sat down on the couch. Harry fetched them some beer from the fridge, before he plopped down on the couch with the rest of them. 

“Should we keep him?” Niall asked, staring at the beer in his hands. All of the other boys looked up at him with raised eyebrows. 

“You mean, like, for the rest of his heat or... ‘Cause he’s not an animal, you know,” Harry spoke immediately, concern lightly lacing his voice. “And he has a mate.”

“That’s not properly taking care of him. No true alpha would let their omega run off so close to their heat,” Liam cut in. “His smell is completely overpowered by ours, anyway.”

“How about you ask him how he feels about it?” Zayn asked. He had a good point, and all of the men agreed with a nod.

And if Louis later told them that he wanted to stay with them this is none of your fucking business. 

FIN


End file.
